Raymond Mear
Historia 0-11 Bezchmurne niebo, Słońce dające się we znaki wszystkim co nie spędzali tego dnia w cieniu. Właśnie tego upalnego dnia pewna hawajska tancerka miała wydać na świat długo oczekiwanego syna. Tak i się stało tylko za cenę własnego życia. Dziecko nie miało karnacji jak tubylcy- było blade. Dziadek dziecka wiedział dobrze kto jest ojcem dziecka. Wiedział również o klątwie jaką miał na sobie i, że mogła przejść na Ray’a. Był jednak na to przygotowany i starał się uodpornić dziecko podając przeróżne wywary już ciężarnej matce chłopca. W wiosce wiedziano również, że chłopiec może być w niebezpieczeństwie więc nadano mu nowe nazwisko i oddano do rodziny zastępczej. Rodziny mieszkającej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przybrani rodzice traktowali chłopca jak własne dziecko a nazwali go Ray. Ray ledwo co nauczył się chodzić to już biegał. Przez lata rósł i rósł. Było mu dobrze z przybranymi rodzicami choć dobrze wiedział, że nie jest ich prawdziwym synem. Mimo traktował ich jak prawdziwych. Na dziewiąte urodziny kiedy zdmuchiwał świeczki, niechcący zdmuchnął i cały tort. W taki dziwny sposób ujawnił swoje magiczne zdolności. W wieku już dziesięciu lat wraz z "rodzicami" odwiedził dziadka na Hawajach. Tam dziadzio podarował Ray'owi dwie rzeczy. Jedną z nich była różdżka, dość nietypowa bo wyglądająca jakby zwykły patyk oplotły dwa małe korzenie. Drugą rzeczą był naszyjnik po matce- zwykły rzemyk a na nim wielki kieł jakiegoś zwierza. Po odwiedzinach u dziadka Ray wrócił do domu. Tam dalej spędzał czas jak normalny chłopak. Na jedenaste urodziny dostał list z Hogwartu. Bardzo się ucieszył a wpływ na jego reakcję miało jeszcze to, że dopiero właśnie w tej szkole będzie mógł używać swojej różdżki. Dwa dni po urodzinach udał się wraz z opiekunami na ulicę Pokątną. Tam zakupiono mu szaty, podręczniki i inne potrzebne szpargały. Gdy wybiegł ze sklepu z książkami wpadł na mężczyznę ubranego na czarno, ten wpierw rzucił na chłopca spojrzenie jakby chciał go zabić, lecz po chwili nawet sie uśmiechnął. Mężczyzna spytał Ray’a jak ma na imię. Chłopiec przedstawił się obserwując mężczyznę uważnie. Nieznajomy również się przedstawił, nazywał się Peter Trevon. Peter dodał, że chłopiec wygląda jak jego stary kumpel Nicolas Arvagoy i czy może go znał. Ray oczywiście pokiwał głową na boki. Po chwili mężczyzna odszedł, lecz zostawił w głowie chłopca niedosyt. Zaczął wypytywać opiekunów o Nicolasa lecz oni nic nie wiedzieli. Wysłał więc list do dziadka który w odpowiedzi oznajmił, że to właśnie on był jego ojcem. Chłopiec ucieszył się do momentu gdy się okazało, że Nicolas nie żyje. Od tamtego czasu zapragnął dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o swoim pochodzeniu. klasa OOC Ray czuł się w zamku osamotniony. Przez cały pierwszy rok nie poznał nikogo kto by chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Uznał, że to przez jego świecące gały i popadł w kompleksy. Wtedy spędzał czas tylko i wyłącznie w dormitorium, bibliotece lub na zajęciach. Z nikim nawet nie próbował się zapoznać gdyż wiedział, że to daremne. Podczas drugiego roku w szkole dowiedział się wiele o swoim ojcu od pielęgniarki Nory Gingerblade. Po tym jak opowiedziała mu wiele o jego ojcu, pokierowała aby sie zapytał jeszcze Anny Margel- nauczycielki OPCM. To właśnie ona pomogła mu przełamać jego kompleksy jedynie paroma zdaniami. Jednakże zbliżał się koniec roku więc Ray znów zaczął dość intensywnie sie uczyć. Wtedy okazało się, że nie był to najlepszy moment na poznawanie prawdy o swojej rodzinie gdyż ciągle o tym myślał. Co miało swoje piętno na jego wynikach z egzaminów które ledwo zdał. Nie przez słabe wyniki, lecz przez to, że na niektóre nie zdążył. Po zdanych egzaminach wyjechał na Hawaje i spędzał czas ze swoim dziadkiem. Wtedy to kiedy Ray był na Hawajach, u jego rodziny zastępczej wystąpił wypadek. Policja potwierdzała, że był to samozapłon którejś butli z gazem w bloku gdzie mieszkali lecz nigdy nie chciała przedstawić dowodów Ray’owi ani jego dziadkowi. Tak więc opiekunem chłopcem został dziadek, który zaczął uczyć Ray’a o sztukach wróżenia z dymu jak i wizjach. Nauczył Ray’a wiele rzeczy o ziołach i jakie po nich ma się „wizje”. Charakter postaci Wścibski, wtykający swój nos czyjeś sprawy. Dąży do tego aby poznać wszystkie sekrety napotkanych ludzi. Jest również wygadany co często irytuje nie tylko rówieśników ale i nauczycieli. Często próbuje nowych rzeczy, często nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Zawsze chce wygrywać i stara się do tego dążyć nawet "po trupach". Jest przekonania, że cel uświęca środki co często się objawia w jego „zainteresowaniach”. Prócz tego jest jednak miłym chłopakiem który jeśli może, to pomoże każdemu, nie ważne czy tego kogoś lubi czy nie. Właśnie. Z tymi znajomościami to u Ray’a jest tak, że nie ma zbytnio wrogów a jeśli już jakiś sie pojawi w jego życiu to zazwyczaj po jakimś czasie zostaje jego przyjacielem. Nie czuje urazy zbyt długo do ludzi i sam stara się nikomu nie zawadzać. A jeśli już to robi to musi mieć jakiś większy powód. = Wygląd postaci Chłopiec ma 170cm wzrostu. Jest normalnej postury, nie za chudy, nie za gruby. Czarne jak smoła włosy zawsze które nosi niepoczesane i zawsze krótko ścięte. Oczy chłopca są piwne i często przymrużone. Skrywa je jednak często za okularami. Nos ma haczykowaty i mikroskopijnie krzywy na lewą stronę. Czasem lubi zmieniać "imicz". Często chodzi ubrany w białe adidasy, granatowe jeansy spięte czarnym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą, biały t-shirt oraz bluzę przerobioną na coś w rodzaju mundurek z herbem Slytherinu. Ciekawostki 1. Śmierdzi niezłą mieszanką różnorakich ziół która gryzie wręcz ludzi o wrażliwszym węchu i może doprowadzać takich obywateli do łzawienia oczu. 2. Nie spożywa nic co ma w składzie biały cukier. Traktuje takie „dania” jako zaśmiecacze umysłu. 3. Jego różdżka to: • Drzewo: Heban (h3h3) • Giętkość: Sztywna • Rdzeń: Włókno ze smoczego serca • Długość: 8,9 cali 4. Wyhodował akromantule i nazwał ją a raczej jego „Morholt” 5. Posiada szkicownik gdzie posiada plany przeróżnych gadżetów. Na razie udało mu się wykonać tylko jeden. 6. Zeznawał przed Wizengamotem. 7. Jego ulubiony przedmiot szkolny to Transmutacja. Kategoria:Postacie